United States Navy in Exile
We are the true American patriots. Our nation was conquered by enemies both foreign and domestic, and by overwhelming odds we were forced to fall back. First they besieged Aubrey Base, which remains standing thanks to the diplomacy of the late Admiral Neil Iat Guy. Following that episode, most personnel were transferred to Rouen Base, roughly 486 AU out in the Oort Cloud in an above-classified location. From there, the legitimate U.S. Navy will continue the fight. Chain of Command *Admiral of the Navy Robert Stark *Fleet Admiral Jack Tyler Harmon *Chief of Naval Operations Gerald R. Ford III *Vice Admiral Oliver Powell *Vice Admiral William Rollins *Vice Admiral Henry Parnell *Rear Admiral Chester Guy *Rear Admiral Elizabeth Hoults *Rear Admiral Michael Green *Captain Thomas Chandler *Commander Mike Slattery Fleet Ships of the Wall Admiral Nimitz class.jpg|''Admiral Nimitz''-class Mega Dreadnought (MD) Arcturus class.jpg|''Arcturus''-class Super Dreadnought (SD) Orion class.jpg|''Orion''-class Dreadnought (DN) Battleships Surface= imageredemption.jpg|''Redemption''-class imagenewpennsy.jpg|''Pennsylvania''-class Pennsy and Colly.jpg|''Colorado''-class USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|''Michigan''-class Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|''Arizona''-class Alabama and Florida.PNG|''Alabama''-class Tennessee class.jpg|''Tennessee''-class New_Mexico_class.jpeg|''New Mexico''-class Massachusetts class.jpeg|''Massachusetts''-class Wyoming-class Super Battleship.JPG|''Wyoming''-class |-|Aerospace= Imagevalkyrie.jpg|''Valkyrie''-class Imageussdreadnought.jpg|''Dreadnought''-class Super-Heavy Battleships Unconquered class.jpg|''Uncounquered''-class THE LARGEST SUPERBATTLESHIP IN WIKIA HISTORY.png|''Illinois''-class Monitor-class SBBN.png|''Monitor''-class (Illinois subclass) Unhesitant class.png|''Unhesitant''-class Battlecruisers Surface= imagelexings.jpg|''Lexington''-class Imagestcc10.jpg|''Nightshade''-class US Columbia-class.PNG|''Lone Ranger''-class Appomattox class.jpeg|''Appomattox''-class Port Royal class.jpeg|''Port Royal''-class |-|Aerospace= Nike class.jpg|''Nike''-class Battlecarriers Surface= imagelakeerie.jpg|''Lake Erie''-class USS Wyoming BBCV-1.JPG|''Interceptor''-class |-|Aerospace= Aircraft Carriers Surface= USS Reagan and USS Stennis.PNG|''Nimitz''-class Gerald R Ford.jpg|''Gerald R. Ford''-class USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|''Intrepid''-class USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|''Intrepid''-class Flight II William McKinley-class.jpeg|''William McKinley''-class |-|Aerospace= Basilisk class.jpg|''Basilisk''-class Imagearmstrong.jpg|''Neil Armstrong''-class Midway-class Supercarrier.PNG|''Midway''-class Assault Ships Surface= America-class LHA.JPG|''America''-class (LHA) San Antonio-class.JPG|''San Antonio''-class (LPD) Omaha Beach-class LPD.JPG|''Omaha Beach''-class (LPD) |-|Aerospace= -(.jpg|''Vigilant''-class Imageusschallenger.jpg|''Challenger''-class imagehellfire.jpg|''Hellfire''-class imagefenrir.jpg|''Gleipnir''-class imagegleipnirii.jpg|''Jormungandr II''-class Arsenal Ships Surface= Horizon.jpg|''Horizon''-class Event Horizon-class.jpeg|''Event Horizon''-class USS Castle Bravo.JPG|''Castle Bravo''-class |-|Aerospace= Super Warships Surface= imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer''-class imagefreyrssword.jpg|''Freyr's Sword''-class face of death.jpg|''Death's Scythe''-class three musketeers.jpg|''God's Judgement''-class (top) |-|Aerospace= Cruisers Surface= imageboise.jpg|''Brooklyn''-class (CL) Imageportlandandindy.jpg|''Portland''-class (CA) imagepittsburgh.jpg|''Baltimore''-class (CA) imagehawaii.jpg|''Alaska''-class (CB) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|''Ticonderoga''-class (CG) USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|''San Francisco''-class (CG) USS Stanford.JPG|''Stanford''-class (CSGN) Indianapolis-class CGN.JPG|''Indianapolis''-class (CGN) USS Canonicus.PNG|''Canonicus''-class (CGN) Viking-class Battlecruiser.JPG|''Viking''-class (CB) |-|Aerospace= Star Knight class.jpg|''Star Knight''-class (CA) E-500.jpg|USS Hope Through Unity USS Kerberos CA-52.PNG|''Kerberos''-class (CA) Destroyers Surface= Burke New.jpg|''Arleigh Burke''-class Zumwalt II-class DDG.jpg|''Zumwalt''-class William Massie-class.JPG|''William Massie''-class |-|Aerospace= James A Lovell Refit.PNG|''James A. Lovell''-class USS Minutemen.PNG|''Minutemen''-class O'Hare DD-278.PNG|''O'Hare''-class Frigates Surface= USS Oliver Hazard Perry.JPG|''Oliver Hazard Perry''-class Imagefreelance.jpg|''Freelance''-class Freedom LCS-01.JPG|''Freedom''-class USS Independence LCS-2.jpg|''Independence''-class |-|Aerospace= Imagepandora.jpg|''Pandora''-class Delta-class FFG.PNG|''Delta''-class Submarines USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|''Beluga''-class (SSGN) Imagesawfish2.jpg|''Sawfish''-class (SSBN) Virginia-class.jpeg|''Virginia''-class (SSN) Nautilus SSBN-822.JPG|''Nautilus''-class (SSBN) Columbia SSBN-826.JPG|''Columbia''-class (SSBN) Space Stations Orbital Defense Platforms= |-|Shipyards= |-|R&D Stations= |-|Aircraft Launch Stations= |-|Orbital Command Stations= |-|Orbital Spaceports= Support Vessels Use the prefex "USNS". Surface= File:USNS Titan.JPG|''Titan''-class (AOT) USNS Oregon Trail.JPG|''Oregon Trail''-class (AOE) |-|Aerospace= ''Angel''-Class Angel bow.jpg|The bow of the Angel-class. Angel stern.jpg|The stern of the Angel-class. Ground Forces Vehicles Main Battle Tanks M2A5 Eisenhower.jpg|The M2A5 Eisenhower main battle tank is a much more efficient tank outnumbering the smaller M99 Doubleday. M2A7 Eisenhower.JPG|M2A7 Eisenhower M62A1 Bison.JPG|M62A1 Bison M62A2 Bison.JPG|M62A2 Bison M62A3 Bison.JPG|M62A3 Bison Rocket Artillery Vehicles M1019 Bulldog.JPG|M1019 Bulldog Anti-Infantry Tanks M-99 Doubleday.jpg|M99A1 Doubleday Anti-Aircraft Vehicles M1019 Bulldog (AA).JPG|M1019A Bulldog Armored Personnel Carriers M110 Ranger.JPG|M110 Ranger Self-Propelled Guns M44A1 Rhino.JPG|M44A1 Rhino M44A2 Rhino.JPG|M44A2 Rhino Tank Destroyers M62A1 Bison.JPG|M62A1 Bison M62A2 Bison.JPG|M62A2 Bison M62A3 Bison.JPG|M62A3 Bison Utility Vehicles Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Lockheed Martin Joint Light Tactical Vehicle Model-1 HWMMV.JPG|HWMMV Lockheed JLTV.JPG|Lockheed Martin JLTV Model-2 Ambulances M120 Paladin.JPG|M120 Paladin M997 HMMWV.JPG|M997 HMMWV Droids Infantry Roger Roger.JPG|B-Series Light Infantry Droid AGR.png|A.G.R. (Autonomous Ground Robot) sentry droid AGR MkII.jpeg|A.G.R. Mark II E-Series Infantry Droid.PNG|E-Series Infantry Droid Anti-Infantry CLAW.jpeg|C.L.A.W. (Cognitive Land Assault Weapon) Firearms Pistols Glock 17.png|Glock 17 (9x19mm NATO) M1911A1.png|Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP), used by the Marines and some Army units. FN Five-seveN.PNG|FN Five-Seven (FN 5.7x28mm), used exclusively by special forces. Assault Rifles M4A1.PNG|Colt M4A1 (5.56x45mm NATO) XM8.JPG|Heckler & Koch M8A1 (7.62x51mm NATO) M8A2.jpg|Heckler & Koch M8A2 (5.56x45mm NATO) AR-15A4.PNG|Colt M16A4 (5.56x45mm NATO) M27 IAR.PNG|Heckler & Koch M27A1 (5.56x45mm NATO) MA37 US Mod.PNG|Misriah Armory M37A1 (7.62x51mm NATO) Remington ACR.PNG|Remington ACR (5.56x45mm NATO) Designated Marksman Rifles M8A3.JPG|Heckler & Koch M8A3 (7.62x51mm NATO) M14 SOCOM.png|Springfield Armory M14 DMR (7.62x51mm NATO) Sniper Rifles M2010.png|M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle (.300 Winchester Magnum) M99.png|Barrett M98B (.338 Lapua Magnum) tac-50-a1-r2-long.jpg|McMillan Tac-50 (.50 BMG) M200 Intervention.png|CheyTac M200 "Intervention" (.408 CheyTac) M2077 anti-material rifle.PNG|The M2077 anti-materiel rifle is a large caliber rifle capable of firing the massive .950 caliber HEAP (High-Explosive Armor Piercing) cartridges. Due to its size and ridiculous recoil, it is used by E-Series Infantry Droids and CENTURION supersoldiers who defected to the Resistance. M82A1.jpg|Barrett M82/M107 (.50 BMG) Shotguns Benelli_m4_2.jpg|Benelli M1014 (12 gauge) Kel-Tec KSG.JPG|Kel-Tec KSG-12 (12 gauge) Submachine Guns H&K MP7.jpeg|Heckler & Koch MP7A1 (HK 4.6x30mm) TDI Vector.jpeg|KRISS Vector (.45 ACP) Light Machine Guns HK_MG4_01.jpg|Heckler & Koch MG4 (5.56x45mm NATO) AK-M294-Mk-II-Pretty.jpg|FN Herstal M294 SAW (5.56x45mm NATO) Heavy Weapons M32 MGL.jpeg|M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL), can be used for both anti-infantry and anti-tank situations. M136 AT4.jpeg|M136 AT4 shoulder-mounted launcher, can fire projectiles that can switch between anti-armored and anti-aircraft roles. Grenades M94 Grenade.jpeg|M94 high-explosive grenade M95 .PNG|M95 plasma grenade, the "little brother" of the M94 frag grenade. M217 Grenade.PNG|M217 concussion grenade M88 Signal Grenade.PNG|The M88 signal flare uses a grenade projectile shape, but is not a lethal projectile. It is used to quickly notify local forces without risking the possibility of radio messages being intercepted by the enemy. It can only be launched by handheld flare guns, and use on surface ships is strictly prohibited.http://bsc-naval-archives.wikia.com/wiki/Signal_Flare BDUs 1EC0057F-4A6F-4016-93F3-E79BCDABE6DC.PNG|Marine Corps. Battle Armor US Army BDU.JPG|Army BDU Aircraft Fighters F-22A.jpg|F-22A Raptor FB-22 Strike Raptor.JPG|FB-22 Raptor F-38 Vampire.JPG|F-38 Vampire F-40 Coyote.JPG|F/A-40 Coyote F-42 Mustang II.JPG|F/A-42 Wildcat II F-43 Javelin.JPG|F-43 Javelin FAS95 ghost.jpg|The FA/S-95 Ghost is one of the USNiE's primary aerospace fighters. Bombers Imageb2bomber.jpg|B-2 Spirit B-3 Peacemaker II.JPG|B-3 Peacemaker II Star Hunter.jpg|The BA/S-31 Star Hunter, nicknamed the "Y-Wing," is a fighter-bomber orientated light attack craft, armed with the latest in ship-killer missiles. B-21 Justice.JPG|B-21 Raider B-77 Liberator II.JPG|B-77 Liberator II Ground Attack A-10D Ultra Warthog.JPG|A-10D Thunderbolt II A-10E Warthog.JPG|A-10E Thunderbolt II A-10F Thunderbolt II.JPG|A-10F Thunderbolt II Helicopters AH-64 Apache.JPG|AH-64 Apache Dropships V-35 Kestrel.JPG|The V-35 Kestrel is a Marine dropship designed to replace the aging V-22 Osprey. Drones MQ-1 Predator.JPG|MQ-1 Predator MQ-1C Gray Eagle.JPG|MQ-1C Gray Eagle MQ-4C Trident.JPG|MQ-4 Global Hawk MQ-8 Fire Scout.JPG|MQ-8 Fire Scout MQ-9 Reaper.JPG|MQ-9 Reaper (Predator B) Avenger Drone.JPG|MQ-10 Avenger (Predator C) AQ-10 Warthog.JPG|AQ-10 Thunderbolt II, a UCAV variant of the A-10 Thunderbolt II platform. QF-16 Falcon.JPG|QF-16 Fighting Falcon, a UCAV version of the F-16 Fighting Falcon, which are actually older models upgraded to serve as drones. MQ-45 Phantom Ray.JPG|MQ-45 Phantom Ray MQ-47.JPG|MQ-47 Pelican SR-72 Stealthbird.JPG|SR-72 Stealthbird Technology Weaponry Missile Pods The backbone of USNiE naval space doctrine, missile pods are relatively small containers, loaded with missiles, towed behind warships. Their primary purpose is to supplement the shipboard missile tubes, creating denser missile salvos. The most common pod model currently in service is the Valkyrie Mk. 4. The Valkyrie Mk. 4 holds either five BGM-240 Atilla or BGM-204 Tomahawk-II cruise missiles, or AGM-150 Guardian anti-ballistic missiles, within itself. It's onboard computer is tied the to fire control of its mother ship as it is being deployed, allowing the mother ships broadsides, and the missile pods, to fire in a seamless wave. Currently, only USNiE ships of the wall, such as the Arcturus and Admiral Nimitz classes, have the ability to deploy pods, which they do so from internal magazines. The need to maintain magazines for the broadside armament, however, restricts the number of pods capable of being carried. On average, USNiE ships of the wall carry between one hundred and two hundred pods, depending on the class. Missiles Ship-Launched AGM-150 Guardian.png|AGM-150 Guardian anti-ballistic missile RGM-100 Harpoon-II.png|RGM-100 Harpoon-II anti-ship missile BGM-204 Tomahawk-II.png|BGM-204 Tomahawk-II cruise missile Ballistic LGM-30 Minuteman-IV.png|LGM-30 Minuteman-IV ICBM UGM-133 Trident-III.jpeg|UGM-133 Trident-III submarine-launched ICBM TGM-60 Reaper.png|TGM-60 Reaper thermonuclear ICBM Aircraft Ordinance Bombs Fat Man-II.PNG|The Little Boy-II-class plasma bomb and the Fat Man-II-class nuclear bomb both use the same bomb casing, but the Little Boy-II is slightly more powerful than the Fat Man-II. So far, the only aircraft able to carry these bombs is the B-2 Spirit. Manhattan-class Bomb.JPG|''Manhattan''-class anti-tank bomb Scythe-class Bomb.JPG|''Scythe''-class anti-infantry bomb Missiles RGM-100 Harpoon-II.png|''Harpoon-II'' anti-ship missiles can also be launched from a fighter. PGM-20 Tartarus.png|PGM-20 Tartarus plasma missile Propulsion Impeller Drive One of the USNiE's greater achievements, the impeller drive is a new propulsion system. Powered by a nuclear fusion power plant, the drive creates two inclined bands of stressed space, known as the impeller wedge, above and below, with the wider end facing towards the direction of motion. Within that space, local gravity icreases from roughly 0Gs to over 100,000Gs, so great that the bands become visible as deep reddish-hues as the space beyond is red-shifted drastically. Motion is achieved by minute fluctuations with in the wedges, shifting the gravity well created by the drive, propelling the vehicle forward. Theoretically, the impeller drive is capable of accelerating any vehicle instantaneously to light speed, and indeed some early prototypes tore themselves apart because of instant accelerations to the vicinity of .99''c''. Because USNiE inertial dampeners are not yet capable of counteracting the forces at work in the impeller drive, no current USNiE ships are equipped with impeller drives as their primary propulsion method. However, impeller-equipped missiles have become a primary weapon of the fleet. The extra-atmospheric Atilla missile is used in the shipboard tubes and missile pods of the space fleet, and who usually reach .2''c'' before burning out and going ballistic. Impeller missiles also provide the backbone of the surface fleets Iron Dome defense grid. The atmospheric models are modified, however, since c-fractional speed would burn up the missiles in question. As such, they trade speed for endurance. Being reduced to a top speed of "only" Mach 15 (which still produces tremendous heat on the leading edges), the atmospheric missiles can maintain power for up to ten minutes. Another feature of the impeller drive is the prospective defensive potential. Due to the immense increase in gravity in a matter of feet, any projectile weapon that strikes the roof or floor of the impeller wedge is crushed immediately. Energy weapons are hardly any more effective, as the gravity change is enough to, as one engineer who worked on the project described, "turn photons into pretzels". As a result, an energy beam, like a laser, would either be dissipated completely, or weakened to the point of ineffectiveness. Though the downside is that sensors, even sensors onboard the drive-equipped ship, cannot get reading through a wedge. The prospect in appealing, for if a ship is in danger, it can turn to put either the roof or floor of its wedge between it and the enemy as an impenetrable shield while it escapes. However, since USNiE ships cannot currently use impeller drives (relying on either hyperspace or slipspace drives), this is for the moment something it cannot utilize. Tactics Wall of Battle An adaptation of the line of battle used by the wet-water navies of years past, the wall of battle is believed by the USNiE Admiralty to be the among the most efficient strategies for three-dimensional naval combat. The standard USNiE wall of battle consists of three rows stacked vertically (relatively speaking), creating what would appear from the front as a 3x3 square. Length-wise, there is no standardized limit, though divisional admirals have expressed concerns of the feasibility of overly lengthy formations. The square formation is used during cruises in normal space. When combat is approaching the formation shifts. Two vertical columns move either upward or downward, relative to the stationary column. The motion creates "windows" in between the ships in the formation, allowing them to fire without shooting into the near side of their own warships. The final result of the shifts is what appears as a tilted diamond from the front. Dome of Battle TBA Category:Nations/Navies